Life's Sweetest Kisses
by Rozalin Lindsey
Summary: What happens in the normal lives of the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo? What caused the Moon kingdom to fall? Will it be in danger again? Will NeoQueen Serenity live up to the role she was destined for, or more importantly, will she have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1

Life's Sweetest Kisses:

A Crystal Tokyo Love Story

Co-written by: Coaltrain, Tiara Linwe and Psalm 136.

A short little babble: This story takes place in the future of Sailor Moon, where Serena is known as Neo-Queen Serenity and Darien is King Endymond, and their adventures as husband and wife. (OK, that was more of a description, but oh well! I got my point across!) If you have anything you wish to discuss with us, feel free to email us! Until then, enjoy!

It was a dark night in the Moon palace, the stars shown bright in the black sky. All through the palace, silent filled the dark spaces with its eeriness. Down the corridor, past the stairwell, a line of doors lined the marble walls. In one of the bedrooms, a little girl with pink hair gripped her blankets, her eyes filled with fear, and her little body was trembling. Her whimpers drifted from her mouth, still covered by the blankets.

"Pluto…Pluto," her small voice called, her fear echoing in the large room. She looked around in a paranoid fashion. She hated the dark, and now that she could see that she was bathed in it, her heart began to beat faster and faster, and tear began to fill her eyes. Before she had a chance to call out again, her door opened a crack, and a string of pinkish light streamed it.

"What is it, my Little Miss?" A slender woman walked in, a soft click following in her hollow footsteps. "A nightmare perhaps?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the little girl's bed, putting her key shaped staff across her lap.

"No, I'm just s..scared! I hate the dark!" the child wailed, as Pluto wrapped her arms around her tiny shoulders and calmed shushed her.

"Its alright, Little Miss. I am here, nothing can happen to you anymore," Pluto cooed, as she stroked her pink hair. "Should I tell you a story, about how this peace came to be?" The little girl looked up at her, and nodded vigorously. Pluto lightly chuckled and sat closer to the little girl.

"Let me tuck you in a little more, so we can both be comfy," she said, as she pulled the fluffy blankets around her shaking body.

"Once in a land of great beauty and everlasting serene, there was a fair maiden…"

Serenity looked out of her bedroom window, sighed deeply as she sat on her window seat. Bird chirped and a light breeze made the apple blossoms float through the air, perfuming the lands with their sweet fragrance. Everyone was busy throughout the palace; chiefs were baking and cooking luxurious dinners, pastries, and desserts, servants were setting up tables, ironing table clothes, and setting the tables with the freshly ironed table clothes, as well as decorating the ballroom.

The entire Moon Kingdom, along with the surrounding planets, were coming to the Royal ball, where Princess Serenity and Prince Endymond would announce their engagement.

Still continuing to watch the hustle and bustle below, Serenity curled her legs up on her plush window seat, checking to make sure nobody saw her acting in such an unmannered way. Sighing once more, she put her chin in her left hand, her elbow resting on the window's edge. Her right hand she brought in front of her face, inspecting her prefect hand, her eyes completely unfocused.

All she worried about was….well, at this point, she was to exhausted to care about anything. So much was to be done, and in such a small amount of time! With the ball, the wedding, life was chaotic! Her head had be spinning with excitement for months now, and she could hardly catch her breath.

An old, white haired man lightly tapped on the door frame, his gray mustache curled on the tips, and his bushy eyebrows raised in a bored and almost excited fashion.

"Excuse me, Princess." Serenity turned her head sharply, and allowed her feet to softly touch the ground as she stood up, her white dress sweeping the ground as she walked gracefully over to him.

"Yes, Barnard?" she asked, her voice as soft as the breeze outside. Her blue eyes, which normally shined, were now dulled, and her voice was tired.

"The roses have arrived from Earth, were should we store them, that is, until we get to setting them up." She sighed and walked past him, gesturing him to follow her.

"I want them to be as fresh as possible, so for now, let's place them in the cellar. That, I believe, should be the coldest place available." She nodded in agreement with herself. "As for right now, I wish to see them," she explained to her butler, as she trailed behind her.

"As you insist, Princess," he said, as he bowed his elderly head slightly. "And I was also told to inform you that the ball room is almost complete, and is awaiting your approval."

Serenity looked over her shoulder slightly at him.

"I wish for the ballroom to remain a surprise, I do not want to see it until tonight, when Endymond and I walk in together," she said, and smiled. "Do you agree that it'll be most romantic?" The butler just nodded, and said nothing.

The roses had been set outside of the palace, on the cobblestone sidewalk, as instructed by the servants working on the lavish ballroom. It was to be a surprise, they had said, so leave them out here, as for Serenity wants to remained surprised.

Upon walking out of the magnificent palace doors, Serenity took a deep breath of the fresh, perfumed air. She looked in the first box and found the beautiful white and red roses, and smiled.

"They're gorgeous," she said, her voice excited. She picked one up and smelled its sweetness, as men came and carried them away. Watching them go, she wrapped her arms around herself, and looked about her palace grounds. Much to her dismay, the apple trees were losing their blossoms quite rapidly, and some of the flowers were beginning to shrivel and die off.

The only true thing she had was the sunlight. As it began to slowly shift its rays, it hit the crystal city and made it shimmer breathtakingly. A stronger breeze came through this time, and swept her long, shimmering blonde hair (which was put into her usual "meatball" do) off the cobblestone.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark haired man was walking up to her, his black and silver suit gleaming in the light. His black drape was blowing out behind him in the breeze. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms about her.

"Hello, Love," he whispered in her ear, while nuzzling her neck. "Yet another busy day?" She turned to him, and snuggled close to him.

"Yes, it is most busy. The roses have just arrived, and the ballroom is almost completely ready. The only thing we are waiting for are the other Princesses to arrive." Endymond nodded and smiled at her.

"You look utter most beautiful today. Your beauty never ceases to take my breath away," he said, and took her two graceful hands into his. He lifted them up, and kissed them, while looking her in the eyes, and noticing a bit of weariness.

"Are you well, my Love?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Dismissing his worry with a flick of her hand, she giggled.

"No, My Sweet, I am just tired-"

"Then you should rest. Let me take care of this. You go off to bed. And no arguments," he added, as she opened her mouth to complain. "Go! I mean it!" he said, as she crossed her hands across her chest and pouted.

She turned and began to walk away, as he lightly slapped her behind playfully, and chuckled as she yelped a little. Turning to look back at him, he shook his head, and she stuck her tongue out. He laughed as she walked into the grand palace, and ascended the great staircase, her arms still crossed.

Endymond made his way into the busy ballroom and stood in the doorframe, rolling his eyes and muttering, "What have I gotten myself into!" as the servants ran around trying to ensure everything to be perfect.

AN: This is only a taste of about what is yet to come! We surely do hope you enjoyed this, and will continue to keep reading! Thanks a bunch! TL


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Sweetest Kisses:

A Crystal Tokyo Love Story

Chapter 2

Co-written by: Coaltrain, Tiara Linwe and Psalm 136.

(This one is written by Tiara Linwe)

AN from TL: I forgot the most important thing in the last chapter! I don't own Sailor Moon! But, we do own the idea, and I know some the characters that will show up later in the story (that is, any character that is not mentioned in the anime). Anyways, ENJOY!

As our fair maiden ascended the stairs, her mind raced. She placed an elegant hand on the railing made of marble from the star Sirius; in which she had especially ordered for this part of the palace. It shown and glittered, just as her heart does.

But, as of right now, her heart was tired, and sleep was most comfort at this point. Walking down the corridor, she realized that the sun was almost beginning to set, and none of the princesses from the planets had arrived. Disappointment was gripping her heart, but sleep beckoned to her.

Coming to a pair of French doors, she put her hands on the handles, she took a breath and pushed them open. A burst of cool air pushed the stray hairs away from her face as she entered, closing the doors behind her.

The grand room was draped in white and light pink drapes; her four poster bed had a mesh canopy, with lace trimming. On the opposite side of the room, just beyond her bed, housed her closet. A full-length mirror stood beside it, allowing her to see her every movement. On the other side of her room stood a large vanity, complete with a cozy chair. Her make up as well as other accessories for tonight's ball, were all aligned and ready for her use.

Sighing, she looked over at her window seat. Its plushy texture called out to her. She kicked off her heels, not really caring that they landed in the middle of her shag carpet. Shuffling her nylon feet, she flopped on the plushy blankets.

Refusing to surrender to sleep, she laid her head against the window frame, and pushed out the bow-bay window with her hands. Watching the activity below, she chuckled as she watched her precious Endymond try to figure out the rest of the flower arrangements.

"Oh my stars!" she muttered to herself, "This is what protects the Universe? Messiah help us!" she said, throwing her head and arms up toward the heavens. She continued to watch until her eyes became to heavy, and she gave in, and let herself drift off into her own happy slumber…

"Pluto?" the meek little girl said, tapped the senshi's elbow. Pluto looked down at her, her garnet eyes burning in wonder.

"What is it, my Little Miss?" Pluto inquired. The little girl looked up at her and pouted.

"This is so boring!" she whined, and crossed her arms across her little chest. "I don't wanna hear about a lady sleeping! I wanna hear about…well about adventure! Tell me some adventures!" Pluto softly laughed.

"My dear little lady, I must first tell you this, before I get into the adventure." She cleared her throat. "Now, where was I? Oh yes! As she began to sleep…."

Endymond stared around him, his nerves completely shot. So many flowers, place here, place there, no! Those are the wrong color for that table….NO NO NO! That table is reversed for Silvia…NO NO NO! That arrangement goes on Mercury's table!

Endymond put his hands on his head and nearly screamed.

What on Earth…I mean, the Moon, was he going to do! He was nearing crying in despair, when a hand clasped firmly on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw Luna standing there, her pruple hair tied up high on her head in a bun. She smiled, and lookd around.

"It looks like you could use a helping hand. What'da say?" She winked and began to bark orders. Endymond looked upward and mouthed "Thank you!".

Meanwhile, our fair maiden continued to drift into her peaceful slumber. That is, until the doors of her room burst open. A bright, white light slowly spread across the room, cascading its light across the sleeping face of Serenity. The intestiy of the light got to her, and carefully she began to stir. Her eyes slid open, and her hand shielded her face.

She could make out a figure of a woman, standing in her doorframe. Squinting against the light, she stood up, and the figure beckoned to her.

"Come to me, Serenity. Yes, that's it, come to me, my darling," the heavenly creature cooed, her voice as smooth as velvet. A slight breeze (that only seemed to affect her) blew her hair to the side, her hair up in the same fashion as Serenity's. As Serenity walked closer, as if in a trance, the lady smiled and held out her arms.

"Come to me, my fair child-"

"PLUTO!" the child screeched. "This is too scary!" She had pulled the blankets up over her head and was trembling again, but this time in fear. Pluto merely chuckled at her and tenderly pulled back the blankets.

"Its ok, my Little Miss, because I am here, I will not let anything harm you. I promise," she said, and crossed her heart. "OK?" The pink haired girl nodded fear dancing in her big, blue eyes, and Pluto grinned, snuggling closer to her.

"Good, now where was I…"

Serenity walked towards the white figure and slowly entered her arms.

"Oh, my baby! My sweet, sweet baby!" The woman cooed as she stroked Serenity's blonde hair. She then held her at her arms length, and smiled again. Serenity just looked at her, confusion and a hit of fear in her eyes.

"Who…who are you?" she asked, her voice echoing in the light. The woman smiled serenely and tilted her head to the side.

"My dear, I am your mother. Queen Serenity, the first. Surely you do remember me from the last time I visited you?" A look of comprehension dawn on her face. Her face broke out into a smile and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Mother!" she almost sobbed and then looked into the crystal clear blue eyes that reflected her own. As soon as realization hit her, she looked at her, and ripped herself from her mother's hands.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice high with puzzlement. "I'm surely not dead, am I?" Her mother chuckled, and held out her hand to her.

"Follow me, I have something I need to show you, my daughter. Something that is so important, it will help you in the future I am sure of it." She turned around and took one step forward, revealing her white dress with the moon on her bosom, and her identical hairstyle to her daughters, excepted her hair was a grayish silver.

They began to walk, and as they did, flashes of lights, colors, and odd shapes flew past them, and the sensation of falling was bestowed them. Serenity held her breath, and squeezed her eyes shut. As quickly as it had started, the falling sensation stopped, and so did the blurred array of colors ceased.

"Open your eyes, my sweetheart," she said, and Serenity opened her eyes. She stood in the large conference room, and it was…

"Empty?" Serenity said, her voice soft. "Why is it empty?" Her mother looked over at her, her bright blue eyes now dull.

"Just watch my sweet, just watch."

---------

OK! This concludes another chapter! Actually, it's the second chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! It might be a while before the third chapter is ready, so I'll keep you all posted! And keep coming back to see what happens!

TL!


	3. Chapter 3

Life's Sweetest Kisses:

A Crystal Tokyo Love Story

**Chapter Three**

Co-written by: Coaltrain, Tiara Linwe and Psalm 136.

(This one is, yet again, by Tiara Linwe)

AN: OKIES! I am back! Sorry this took so long, but life got in the way again! Anyway, please enjoy the next installment. OH! And just a little note, I am going to refer to Serenity's mother as Queen Serenity, and Serenity as just Serenity! Anyhow, now to the story!

Serenity looked, her mouth almost completely open. She saw an angelic version of her mother sitting on the royal throne, her rhinestone crown glistening in the light, and her moon shaped specter, with the diamond shinning in the middle, was as brilliant as ever.

She turned to her mother, opened her mouth in protest, but the great doors burst open, revealing a young man and woman standing in an eerie light. The man strolled over to her, his white-blonde hair traveling behind him, and a meek, ugly, redheaded woman hurried in his wake, her dark eyes piercing everything she saw.

"You're Highness," he said, graciously, grabbing her milky white hand and brining it to his lips. "You may already know why were are here," he said, and released her hand, and then dropping to one knee, while bowing.

Queen Serenity nodded and her lips remained in a thin line. She looked down upon them; something bad was brewing, and she wanted to know what.

"I was the one who summands you. I have been hearing…rumors about a possible attack, perhaps a full blown war?"

The man looked up sharply, and stood to his full height; standing almost as tall as (Serenity would have guessed) seven feet!

"Yes, that truly is a strong possibility, your Grace." He voice was clam, deep and almost…irresistible. Queen Serenity looked at him, semi-intrigued.

"What is your name, General?" she asked, her left eyebrow raised. He looked at her, shock written on his face.

"Malachite," he responded, and took a deep bow. "Head General of the Negaverse." Serenity nearly nodded her head at him, and small smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"This is not one of my proudest moments," Queen Serenity whispered in her daughter's ear, and Serenity looked at her in utter bewilderment. She once again opened her mouth to question her, but her mother motioned to the scene that lay before them.

The ugly woman looked at him, loathing written all over her features.

"I am Beryl, Second in command to Queen Metallia and General of the Negaverse," she piped up, not even bothering to bow down to her. Serenity looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"I know who you are, and what you do," she said, calmly and stood up. She set the sector down on the throne's red velvet fabric, picked up her skirts and walked down the steps. She locked eyes with Malachite and walked over to him and Beryl. Carefully looking at them, she walked past them, letting her skirts flutter by her feet.

As they continued to the magnificent gardens, Serenity turned to her mother, her clear blue eyes shinning in wonder and confusion.

Before she could even say anything, the older queen looked over her transparent shoulder, cutting her off.

"You will see, my darling, soon enough." She paused to look back at the fond memory flashing and dissipating in front of their identical eyes. A dreamy, depressing sigh escaped the queen's lips.

"Yes, I do believe this is the biggest and most tragic mistake I will have ever done." She looked back at her daughter, her eyes swimming in tears. "I do hope you can forgive me for what I am about to have done."

Serenity continued to….

The pink haired girl glared up into Pluto's garnet eyes.

"I have the point! She's confused, even I know that!" she said and crossed her arms across her tiny chest. Pluto only looked down at her and laughed.

"You're just like your mother when she was your age!"

Queen serenity gently tugged her daughters' arm, signaling for her to follow in her wake. They followed the bright white light, which lead them out into the royal courtyard. Grand fountains belched out large spouts of sparkling water, colorful, fragrant flowers, (many of which have come from the planets in the Silver Millennium), and the iron gates were covered in vines of flowing roses in a sea of red and white.

Queen Serenity's heels clicked on the cobblestone walkway and her skirts fluttered down by her feet. Her hair, which reached almost to the smooth surface of the cobblestone, began to stream behind her in the light breeze. Her beautiful face was a light shade of pink, because she wasn't walking alone; Malachite was accompanying her this afternoon. His long, blonde/white hair was flowing down his muscular back, and his arm was wrapped around the fair queen's.

"It certainly is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Queen Serenity inquired. She looked up at Malachite and smiled. He looked back down at her and smiled as well.

"Yes, that it is, My Queen," he said, and chuckled in his throat. Queen Serenity blushed and looked over at a bush that was filled with black flowers. She causally walked over to them, picked one off and inhaled its scent. Malachite looked at her, his heart skipping a beat. Some petals fell off the cherry trees, and were blowing in the wind.

As Queen Serenity stood there, the blossoms bustling about her, and the black flower against her white dress, gave her a saintly look. She looked over at him, and saw he was staring at her, and giggled.

Malachite looked up and saw the orange, red tint the sun was casting as it set in the sky.

"My Queen, it looks as if the sun is about to set. I think its time we return to the castle." She smiled and inclined her head.

"Of course." Was her only reply as she lead the way into the palace.

A loud yawning sound come from the little girl, causing Pluto to get a flash of hope.

"Getting tired, my little Miss?" she asked, hopefully. The pink haired girl looked at her, and giggled.

"No, Silly! This is just so boring!" she said, and Pluto's heart sank. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess I can continue with the story...again?" she said, and the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok then."

Queen Serenity turned toward her daughter, who was slowly starting to catch on. Her daughter turned to her and narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly happened?" Queen Serenity looked morbid. Her eyes filled with more tears, but never answered her. She looked past her daughter, causing her to turn around to what was happening next.

The ballroom was dark, and only Queen Serenity sitting at the long table, accompanied by a girl with "meatball" styled hair. She was blonde, and had the same sparkling blue eyes.

Queen Serenity looked down at her and had her arms crossed on her chest.

"Serena, what do you have to say for yourself?" the girl just looked at her, tears running down her cheeks.

"But, Mommy, I didn't mean to break the vase, it just happned!" she wailed and Queen Serenity's heart immediately softened. She reached out to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I know being 16 is hard. Even though I still don't understand how you broke this vase, you know this was made from the soil from Uranus!" she scolded, but let her daughter go.

"Now, I want you to go to your room, and go to bed. We have a very busy day tomorrow." Serena scampered away and Queen Serenity sighed. She put her hand in her hands and turned toward the stairwell; she should almost retire as well.

"Something wrong, My Queen?" She jumped, and turned around. Malachite was sitting in a chair, smirking.

"Oh! No, everything is just fine. Thanks for your concern, Malachite dear." she smiled as he got up and strolled over to her.

"It's a very lovely night," he said, and grasped her hands in his own. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her (DUH!). She stared into his eyes for a while, and then snapped out of her ravine

"I-I must be going. I have to be up early tomorrow; Terra, the queen of the Earth, and Olivia, Queen of Sirius are coming for a peace meeting. As well as representatives from the rest of the planets," she said, and let his hands go. "I must be going."

"Good night, your majesty," he said, and bowed as she gracefully walked up the staircase.

In her sleeping chamber, Queen Serenity took her hair out of his style and let it cascade down her shoulders, like a silver waterfall. She looked in her vanity mirror, and began to brush her long locks. She closed her eyes; this being her favorite part of her evening. Before bed, she always cared for her hair herself, it brought her unusual comfort. A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in," she called, but only received another knock. Puzzled, she got up and walked to her door. Growing suspicious, she carefully opened the door, and peeked out.

"Oh! Malachite, its you!" she breathed, and opened the door for him.

"I am sorry to have startled you," he said, and smirked. He grabbed her hands again, and this time leaned and gave her a kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, across the hall, a redheaded woman watch as the door was slammed shut. Her dark eyes burned in hatred, and she closed her own door, clenching her teeth as she did so.

Congrats! You made it through another chapter! YAY! Please come back again!  
TL


	4. Chapter 4

Life's Sweetest Kisses:

A Crystal Tokyo Love Story

**Chapter Four**

Co-written by: Coaltrain, Tiara Linwe and Psalm 136.

(by Tiara Linwe)

AN: Alrighty! I am back! Sorry this took so long yet again, but I was too sick to even bother trying to write. But, on the upside, it gave me plenty of brainstorming ideas! I have some new ideas that I am pretty sure will blow everyone's minds away! (As if I haven't managed that already! Just joshin' ya!)

The golden rays of the sun danced on the dewy rose petals, throwing prisms of light in every direction. Their crystal glitter swirled in Queen Serenity's eyes as she watched their splendor. She sighed, her heart heavy. Looking over at her bed, she saw the form move slightly. Instead of feeling pride, and love, she felt…empty. This mistake wasn't good, for her or her kingdom.

Sitting on the window seat next to her window, Queen Serenity fidgeted. What do to now? What was done was done. There's no denying it now…

"Hm, Serenity?" her head turned sharply, as Malachite propped himself up on his elbow. "Come back to bed, my darling," he cooed, as her heart shattered. She looked back out of the window, her long silver hair flowing over her shoulders.

"No." Malachite looked at her, shock written clearly over his face. He looked at her and sat up. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed, wringing her hands in her lap.

"This is wrong," she whispered, as she looked down at her hands. Malachite reached out to her, but she flinched from his grasp.

"We can't do this anymore." Looking up at him fiercely, she set her jaw. "I have a kingdom to look after and to think of. That must always come first." He started at her, his eyes narrowed. He threw the blankets off of himself and …

"Was he NAKIE!" Shocked, Pluto looked down at the girl and laughed at her innocence. "That's not funny! I wanna know if he was nakie! Because if he was…her Mommy won't be happy if she knows!" This made Pluto only laugh harder.

"No..no! My little Miss. Just listen to the story now, alright?" She cleared her throat and continued.

She stood up as he dressed himself. "You showed up, you and Beryl, to persuade me into an unnecessary war; we're enemies." She paused, as he opened the door. "We can't possibly sleep together at night and fight against each other durning the day! It just won't work! We'd cause more trouble for ourselves and our kingdoms!" she said, and walked over to him. She put her slender hand on the door and held it open.

"I would like for you and Beryl to please leave the Moon as soon as possible. We will discuss the peace arrangements at a later time." Her face turned to stone as she walked him walk away from crying soul. Her kingdom must come first, not her own personal pleasure. Work before play. He walked down the hallway, his blonde/white hair failing and cape cascading behind him. Queen Serenity looked down at the polish marble and covered her mouth with her other hand.

Serenity looked over at her mother, and saw tears swimming in her eyes. She frowned and put her hand on her arm. Her mother jerked and looked at her.

"I loved him, I really did. But, I knew that our relationship would have caused my downfall, as well as the kingdoms. But, ironically, it did anyway." She looked over at her daughter and then straight ahead again. Serenity catch the sincerity of the moment, and chose not to say anything.

Once again, they were standing in the conference room, this time Queen Serenity looked stern, Malachite and Beryl were standing near the doors, soon to depart. Beryl's eyes kept darting from the queen to Malachite, an all-knowing smirk smeared on her ugly face. With her head held high, Queen Serenity stared at them in a simple but graceful ignorance.

"To be notified at a later time, we will meet again to discuss the matter of this peace treaty. To tell your queen, we are in a state of neutrality. I declared nothing, as she well too I am quite sure. But, if needed, I will not head to take military action if anything should suddenly occur." She sent a piercing glare at Malachite and continued.

"In the meantime, I appreciated your visit-"

"I sure bet you did," Beryl piped up. Queen Serenity cast a worried look in her way, and no doubt in her heart did Queen Serenity deny Beryl's knowledge. "And I will see to it, that it does not go unnoticed. All play and no work." Her eyes widened and her heart squeezed; what did she mean by it going unnoticed? But, there was no time to press the issue.

"Come Beryl, our queen is awaiting our arrival." Malachite looked at Queen Serenity as Beryl walked out. He turned his back and began to walk out, but just as quickly as he did that, he turned back around.

"You will regret what you have done. You have not seen the last of me, and then next time you do, all hell will break lose."

The impact of his words knocked the breath out of her lungs, and she was forced to sit down. Grasping the possible meaning of his threat, she put her face in her hands, and for the first time since her reign began, Queen Serenity cried.

Flashing, swirling and flickering of lights soon played before the two women's eyes, and before she knew it, Serenity and her mother were back in her bedroom. Queen Serenity looked at her daughter, tears that were brimming, were now down her cheeks and her expression grave.

"Many challenges will arise through your reign. You must never, never give into them. They could case complete catastrophe. I hope this will teach you one good lesson for your successful rule. Live in peace and tranquility, my sweet daughter."

"Wait! There are so many things we need to talk! I have questions that need answers!" Serenity said, as the figure began to disappear.

"Time, my daughter, time will help you answer your questions." A few more bright flashes of light, and the elegant Queen Serenity was gone.

The little girl looked intently at Pulto, her eyes bigger then a bugs. Pulto looked at her and laughed. "But now, there are always to sides to every story. From the truth also arose some corruption…"

Alright everyone, I feel like being evil, so therefore I am going to be! I will leave you with your own imaginations for now! And plus,I don't know about you guys, but I like this suspensful stuff!

TL


	5. Chapter 5

Life's Sweetest Kisses:

A Crystal Tokyo Love Story

Co-written by: Coaltrain, Tiara Linwe and Psalm 136.

AN: Not much to say in this one. Well, actually, please take patience with me this time, I am giving this a shot. This chapter is, well, in short, an experimental one. Since this is going to be…different. So, I might take this chapter down, if I feel its not to your satisfaction. Your reviews will determine if it stays or goes. Please, remember to keep an open mind. Again, TL.

The darkened sky had never seen the rays of the sun. Never had it experienced the warm radiate from a caring soul, or the happiness from a refreshing rain, or the chilliness of a frigid winter night. There were no grand palaces that threw glamorous balls, nor gleeful, cheerful households, only dark, damp and terrifying caves presided there.

Queen Serenity was a beloved leader; her warm, fair, and compassionate nature crated a world of security. Everyone under her rule looked to her for guidance, and as the same aspect, with a powerful respect. Their lives weren't marked in terror, as were the lives under the rule of Queen Metallia.

The cold, frozen atmosphere matched the physique and qualities of the Queen. Fearless, and ruthless person was she. Inside her lair, many of her followers quivered in her wake, and was terrified by her tyranny.

"BERYL!" a piercing cry eoched through the damp cold cave. "Come here at ONCE!" Quivering, an ugly woman with red hair walked in the direction of the queen's chamber. Racking her brain, Beryl thought quickly to herself.

'What does she want? I did everything I was supposed to? Am I in trouble for Malachite's actions? Blast! I KNEW I should have…" She reached the massive door, with a large golden knocker. Taking a shaking deep breath, she gabbed the knocker with a pale hand and knocked twice. Its black and almost molding exterior was revolting, and Beryl looked away from its hideous dark stains.

"Enter!" the door swung open and revealed a young woman kneeling on the floor, clutching at her chest, her black as night hair hung over her shoulders.

"My queen!" Beryl screeched as she ran to her side. Metallia looked up sharply, her black eyes a dull gray. Her already pale skin was now white. Beryl kneeled down beside her and put her arm around her shoulders. "Let me help you, your Heinous." She tried to help her to her feet, but Metallia stayed on her knees.

"No, Beryl, leave me here. I have called for you, my faithful servant, for a favor, not for a caretaker!" She let go of her chest and began to stand, shakily. Once at her full height, she signaled for Beryl to rise as well.

"You will still show me the proper respect!" she snapped when Beryl didn't rise fast enough. "I may be dying, but at I am still your queen!"

"Yes, your Heinous." Beryl muttered as she bowed to her. A glare froze her in her spot when she rose. She turned and in one swift motion began to walk toward her icy throne.

"Come, Beryl, follow me." Beryl didn't even let her finish her sentence before following in her silence. "To the matter at hand; I am dying, well, in all brutal honest, my rule is dying, I am merely weakening. I have no heir to this throne." She had reached her seat and sat down in it, her chest heaving.

"But, you, Beryl, I have trusted as the first and leader of all of my faithful Generals. I will no longer exist as a human being, but merely as a spirit. But, with my so-called passing, I need a replacement. And that's where you come in, my dearest general." Beryl stared at her, and chuckled.

"My Queen, I do not think this time is great for joking…"

"I AM NOT JOKING!" Metallia shouted, and let out a gut-wrenching moan. "Please say you will, I know you have the power to be great." Her body began to disappear, fading into a tinkling black light.

Beryl bowed her head low, her read hair falling over her face.

"I will, I will serve as Queen in your absence," she said, as Metallia disincarnated and screamed. As Metallia's body vanished, Beryl began to laugh, and her ugly face erupted into a grin. Finally, she will make this universe EVIL once again!

When a queen like Beryl, who ruled in spite of goodness, takes her prestige, she must have someone in total control of her army. But who? Someone who is strong, physically, psychologically, as well as emotionally. Someone who was also good looking…

"Jedite!" she bellowed. "Bring me Jedite!" Now, this action had surprised many of her new followers, since they had all known that known that Malachite would be the next commander of the armies, but why is she called a minor General? One that was barely known only for his brilliance and blonde locks of hair? But why not Malachite, was he not worthy?

Some minutes later, the grand doors opened in Queen Beryl's chambers, and a tall, young blonde man walked in, the clicking of his boots making his presence more palatable. He walked arrogantly, his chin parallel to the dark marble floor, his hair in perfect waves, and his uniform, tight and neatly.

His strut ended abruptly and gave a jump, as in formal military fashion, and kneeled down on his knee, his arm bent across his chest his head down in proper respect.

"You sent for me, my queen?" he inquired, his voice deep and confident. Queen Beryl showed no emotion, but merely looked down at him.

"General," she said, "Perhaps you are wondering as to why I have summands you. I have heard some great reports from others in the military as you, and my decision was, nevertheless, quite easy to make. I would like to make you first commander of the Negaverse's army. Would you accept this reasonability?"

Jedite snapped his head up and stood up and saluted. "I will, my Queen. I consider this the most greatest-" Beryl silenced him with her hand.

"Please leave, General," she said, as he turned to leave, she began to smirk.

This ought to get to Malachite and make him sorry he ever messed with me!

Once word has gotten out that Jedite, as far as Malachite was concerned, who was a weakling, failure, had gotten first in command, Malachite set out immediately for Queen Beryl's Chambers.

"Beryl!" He shouted when he burst open the doors. "I have to speak with you!" Beryl knew immediately why he was here, and grinned.

"Hello Malachite, it is so nice to see you! Come for a pleasant visit?" She smirked and got off her icy throne, her orb in her staff glowing an eerie dark color. She walked over to him, and put her sharp bony hand on his shoulders. She walked in a cricle around him, as he looked at her, almost fearfully.

She stood in front of him, put her hand behind his head, rushed him forward, and planed her lips on his. Letting him go, he looked stunned, and before he could open his mouth to speak, she brought her hand back, and slapped him across his face.

Wincing, he grabbed at his face, and looked at his gloved hand; small patches of blood were haunting toward him.

"My…my liege," he stammered, "why…"

"You Betrayed this kingdom! You are so lucky I don't exile you!" She calmed herself and put her hand back on his cheek. "I loved you, Malachite, I really did. And you brome my heart, and for that, I must demote you from first in commander, to last commander." He opened his mouth again, but her merely lifted her staff.

"OUT! Get out of my face before I decide to kill you!"

"But, My Queen, let me speak. The information I have for you may be good for your worth." She nodded and he continued.

"Your majesty, I know her weakness."

(Message from TL): Sorry for the long awaited chapter! Life has gotten in the way. I have had many things happen with this month; the tragic death of my uncle, over-loaded work schedule, and my long awaited college visits! Well, anyway, I would also like to add, that if you have any grievances, what-so-ever regarding our story, please DO NOT post it in the reviews, e-mail it to me (TL) at and I will look over it, and try to please you more.


	6. Chapter 6

Life's Sweetest Kisses:

A Crystal Tokyo Love Story

Co-written by: Coaltrain, Tiara Linwe and Psalm 136.

AN: Hmm, once again, there isn't much for me to tell you about this one. But, this one will follow the original plot, as started in the beginning! Enjoy-TL

Another AN: Sorry about the lack of updates, my life has been utter chaos since the last chapter; yet another death, a school devastation, and many on top of many personal issues.

Wide, pink eyes stared at Pluto, her tiny hands clutching the blankets.

"And that, my little Miss, is how the first Moon Kingdom fell. Malachite new Queen Serenity's weakness was the concern for her people, as more than just followers, but as her extended family. Which, her emotional confession is what lead to her tragic downfall."

The little girl comprehended none of this, but enjoyed her storytelling anyway.

"But, Pluto…what happened to the flowers?" Confused, Pluto merely stared at her.

"W…what flowers?" she asked, tenderly, perhaps this story is too complicated for her, even if it was told in a simple way?

"The ones the man was playin' 'round with!" She screeched. Pluto shushed her and cleared her throat.

Prince Endymion turned around in circles trying to figure out what to do. Finally, getting frustrated, he designated Luna to take care of the decorations. Once she took the reins, everything seemed to fall into place; the welcoming ball will be gorgeous by that evening.

He smiled, and looked up. He saw the princess' window, and saw her silhouette against the frame. He waved at her, and felt foolish when she didn't return his kind gesture. Was she feeling alright, or was she just too tired, or perhaps she just didn't see him?

Shrugging it off, he walked up the stairs and into the corridor. He stopped at her bedroom door, but before he could even knock, a maid came up to him.

"Excuse me, Sire," she said, pleasantly. "Luna needs you back in the ballroom, something about plates and dinnerware?" He rolled his eyes.

"Tell Miss Luna that I will join her in a few moments," he said, and nodded her dismissal. The young girl curtsied and scooted away to relay the message. He sighed, deciding on going to Luna's rescue, and hurried back down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in her room, Serenity pulled her knees up to her chest, and her slender arms hugged them to her. Gently rocking back and forth, tears began to flow down her face. From what her mother had shown her had more of an affect on her than she had thought it would. What did she mean by "Many challenges will arise through your reign…"

But, what will they be? Will they endanger her, and her soon-to-be new family? As well as her safety of her court. She will be sure and keep that in mind, and do nothing to endanger her court and her family.

Realizing the hidden meaning of what her mother tried teaching her, she straightened her spine, let her feet fall back onto the floor, and set her chin. She stood up, looked at herself in the mirror, adjusted her face, and flew open her door. Walking out, she charged down the stairwell, her blonde hair flying behind her, and her blue eyes sparkling with residue of the tears that had fallen down her pale face.

Endymion was talking with Luna, when Serenity spotted him. She started to walk over, and he caught a glimpse of her. He smiled, and so did she. The closer she got, the quicker her pace was. They met, as Luna managed to move out of the lovers paths, and Serenity jumped into his arms. She held him tighter than she had ever held him before, and peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you so much!" she said, over and over to him, and he just held her and once in a while responded to her, if she allowed him the time.

"Let's get married, tonight!" she said, "I mean, everyone is coming in later, why not just do it tonight?" He looked at her, shock written all over her face.

"Why don't we take a walk and talk this through, all right?" he said and grabbed her hand. She nodded as they began to walk down the entry gates. Her swooshing of her dress was the only sound between them for a while, until finally Endymion spoke.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Why do you all of the sudden want to push our wedding up a week? Is something the matter?" Serenity shook her head.

"No, my love. Its just, I want it to be more conveinant for all of the guests, since they are all coming in. Why not just do it tonight, after a time at the ball?" She blushed.

"Everything is ready; and the decorations in the ballroom are extravagant. Please, my sweet, can we please just do it tonight?" He looked at her, and stopped. One of the fountains began, and then in a domino affect, they all began to spout water from them, and the grass was glittering and the flowers threw off their sweet fragrances. A slight breeze was blowing, and streamed through Serenity's blonde hair.

Through Endymion's eyes, she looked like an angel. He smiled, and took her hands in his.

"Tonight would be a wonderful night for a wedding."

Of course, with a major wedding like this, with two powerful people uniting, and then reigning over the ENTIRE galaxy, heavy measures are too be done. Several members of the royal court must do their parts; and the soon-to-be Neo Queen Serenity must be prepared for her future role as queen. No doubt scurrying and chaos was in the air when the announcement of the early wedding plans bloomed through the grapevines.

There are many members of the royal court, but only three were severely important. Each one represented a different special aspect of the duties as king and queen. Luna, who was also a faithful servant, trained and oversaw and dictated the coronations. She preformed the ceremony, and signed the official document, but only after the other two officials did their deeds. She followed a tradition that was carried on for eons.

Because all of the planets were in harmony, it was necessary for the major members of the royal court had to attend and officiate. Each of the three had their own special way to make sure the two were up to the task of King and Queen. The Galaxy was divided into three key parts; the inner kingdom, the outer kingdom and the outermost kingdom. Each one had its own representative, and each their own traditions to play out in the wedding ceremony.

But, according to all of these traditions, the wedding could not take place that night, but it must start immediately the next morning, much to their disappointment. They couldn't possibly fit all three mini ceremonies into one night!

A pink haired girl crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Plu! This is ssoo boring! Why do we 'ave to talk about this?" she whined, and Pluto threw her a glance.

"I don't mean to get harsh with you, My Little Miss, but please hush so that I may continue on with your bedtime story!" Quivering, the little girl continued to listen to the story.

Serenity sat on the edge of her bed, while Luna stood in front of her, explaining this to her. Her head hung in slight disappointment, her blonde hair brushing the plush carpet, and Luna's heart broke as she saw tears fall onto the carpet, leaving dark spots. She stopped lecturing, and walked over to the distressed princess. She sat down next to her and patted her shoulder.

"Princess, I want to show you something that might cheer you up." She got up, grabbed the slender hands, and pulled Serenity up.

"W..what is it, Luna?" But Luna only smiled and pulled her thourgh her door, out into the corridor, and down to another door on the far side of the hall. She turned to her and put her hands down.

"I've been working on this for days, its something I managed to try to re-create." She leaned against the door, and opened it. The room was the library, and it spacious exterior was buttered by the light of the sun that streamed in the windows. Serenity gasped and brought her hands to her face.

In the middle of the room, a white chiffon, organza, ballroom-skirt and an off the shoulder wedding dress hung there. The sleeves where dotted with white rhinestones, the bosom had a yellow crescent moon in the middle, and the top to the waist line was peppered with pink and yellow crystals glimmered. The skirt was of pure organza, and also had white rhinestones sewn in its interior, a long with a cathedral train. The veil hung next to it, but this was not to be touched until the day of the ceremony, for this was "holy".

"Oh Luna!" she sobbed, touching the delicate fabric. "Its absolutely gorgeous!" Luna bowed and smiled at her.

"It looked like the one your mother married in, many eons ago." She began to take the dress off the dummy, and laid it in her arms. Turning back to the future Neo-Queen Serenity, she kneed humbly and bowed her head, holding the dress out toward her.

"Would you like to try this dress on, Princess?"

AN: Once again, I aplologise for the MAJOR delay in the updates; life just really sucks!


End file.
